


you can be my moonlight (and sunshine and morning day)

by jaesdimples



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, M/M, jaeyong if you squint, mark is the repressed nerd, once again haechan is both the bestest of friend and the bane of mark's existence, while jeno is the most beautiful man in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaesdimples/pseuds/jaesdimples
Summary: every time Mark comes face to face with The Most Beautiful Man in the World, he always ends up looking like a dumpster troll.





	you can be my moonlight (and sunshine and morning day)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this tumblr [post](https://ofgeography.tumblr.com/post/144981655676/the-most-beautiful-man-in-the-world-who-lives-in). i haven't written anything in so long, hopefully this one turned out alright.
> 
> some things to mention/look out for:  
> \- Mark's love for Jeno is my 24/7 mood  
> \- the excessive use of the phrase 'The Most Beautiful Man in the World' in this fic, you have been warned  
> \- Jaeyong is my main otp, so i tried to find a way to add it here  
> \- also Jeno's cats are going to make an appearance at one point in this fic (bc i love them)

 

The world is conspiring against him, Mark Lee concludes one saturday morning after breakfast to his roommate- _slash_ -best friend for life- _slash_ -bane of his existence Lee Donghyuck. The world could be plotting his demise right now and he wouldn't be surprised, what else could explain his current predicament?

The Most Beautiful Man In The World happens to live in the same apartment complex he does, which, to be fair, is not a sign of the world working against him. He actually gets to see the Most Beautiful Man in the World quite often, and each time he does, he's awestruck by his sheer amount of beauty— his soft dark hair, which Mark may or may not have daydreamed combing back with his fingers; his bright brown eyes, cat-like and full of constellations (Mark knows it's a fact because he saw The Most Beautiful Man in the World's eyes light up an entire sky after seeing a stray cat once); his skin, pale as moon glow and covered in star dust; his legs, lean and long, setting him at the perfect height for Mark to rest his head onto his chest; and his laugh, which Mark's had the privilege to hear a couple of times, a low rubble that forms from his chest and bursts out of his throat as a smile spreads across his godly face.

Donghyuck looks at him with all the patience of a man that's heard their best friend wax poetics non-stop about the same person for the past three weeks, which is to say, he's had enough. "Hyung, can you please shut up about _The Most Beautiful Man in the World_ for a sec?"

Mark isn't even phased about the rude comment and focuses his attention back to his earlier issue, which is the world working against him: you see, every single time, without fail, that Mark happens to run into the Most Beautiful Man in the World, whether it be on the bus stop, parking lot, or the elevator, or even just passing by each other on the sidewalk, he looks (and usually feels) like a literal dumpster troll that's just crawled out of its garbage house in search of free wifi and and a slurpee.

The first time Mark saw The Most Beautiful Man in the World was the day him and Donghyuck had moved into the apartment. After a long day of moving heavy furniture and endless boxes, Mark was leaving their floor for a tteokbokki run and the Most Beautiful Man in the World was entering the apartment lobby. 

Mark had spotted his eyes first and he swore it was the most breathtaking shade of brown he's ever seen, Mark was frozen in place, thinking for a moment that he was a greek god walking by to bless the mortal world with his ethereal being. Mark just stared at him, eyes wide and mouth hung open like a fish out of water, thankfully The Most Beautiful Man in the World was kind enough to ignore his pitiful state to smile at him before passing by, Mark's heart melted at the sight.

The second time they met, Mark was rushing to his morning class, already ten minutes late. He woke up after his sixth alarm and came rushing out of the apartment with his recycled shirt untucked, his backpack slung on one shoulder only half zipped, and his shoelaces untied from his hurry to make it before the first period ends. He comes straight to the parking lot, running past the lobby and making a dash to his scooter parked right next to a sleek black mercedes benz. He fumbles for his keys in his pants pocket and pauses when he hears the car door opening beside him and looks up to see The Most Beautiful Man in the World walk out of the car, black leather jacket on and a prada aviator perched at the bridge of his beautiful nose.

He sees Mark's disheveled state and gives him a small smile and waves "Good morning." he greets him with a voice warmer than a summer breeze. Mark is left glued to his place, mute and unable to form anything coherent to say back, he watches The Most Beautiful Man in the World's retreating back disappear out of sight and only then does he notice he's already 30 minutes late.

The next time Mark meets him, he was wearing a white shirt that he had not two hours ago spilled kimchi all over with a big red stain right down the front because Renjun decided to throw a welcoming party for Jaemin by the restaurant down the block and Jisung thought it would be funny to  _"accidentally"_ bump into him when he was about to shove food in his mouth. Mark doesn't even look at The Most Beautiful Man in the World when he passed him by on his way home, too embarrassed to notice the small smile on his face.

There was also the time he was caught carrying two armfuls of enormous bags of doritos with a snickers bar literally in his mouth and The Most Beautiful Man in the World overheard him say through his stuffed chocolate cheeks to the doorman, “oh no, i’m not having a party, this is literally all for me.” and Mark's ears were red the entire day, with the image of The Most Beautiful Man in the World's laughing at the sight of him stuck in his head.

Not to mention the time he jumped on Johnny's back for a piggyback, screaming like a four year old, when the elevator doors had slid open to reveal The Most Beautiful Man in the World. There were so many other times that Mark had started to lose count, and just resigned himself to the fact that whenever the Most Beautiful Man in the World appeared, he was destined to look like a trash monster in from of him.

Jaemin pats his head when he was done retelling the story of his unfortunate and pathetic love life and Renjun gives him a sympathetic smile and offers him a cup of hot chocolate which Mark gratefully accepts. Meanwhile Donghyuck is too busy laughing at Mark's expense to to say anything. "What does _'The Most Beautiful Man in the World'_ even look like? We've been living in this apartment for a month now and I still haven't seen him?" Donghyuck asks in between laughs.

Mark takes a couple of seconds to reply, trying to think of a word to describe the sheer amount of beauty The Most Beautiful Man in the World has and came up with nothing, Donghyuck sighs at his answer and asks him instead "Okay, then who's more attractive Jaehyun hyung or this guy?" The other two wait for his answer like its the most important decision in the world and Mark without a hint of doubt chooses the latter, the three gasps. 

"Not even your five year crush over Jung Jaehyun could win over The Most Beautiful Man in the World?!" Donghyuck exclaims, making Mark blush at the mention of his childhood crush and somewhat big brother over the years (he was heart broken when he first heard the news about him and Lee Taeyong dating last summer break, but let it go when he found out that Taeyong is probably one of the prettiest and most caring human being) "Dude, can we not bring that up right now?" Mark whines, embarrassed. 

"It's still weird that none of us has seen him though, I bet-"

Donghyuck's sentence was cut off short by a knock on the door. Mark wasn't expecting anyone else to come by since Jisung and Chenle both have afternoon classes today, but gets up anyway to open the door, not bothered to put anything on but his old worn down astroboy t-shirt and loose black shorts given that it's a saturday and he too lazy to change to something more decent.

When Mark Lee opens the door, he's greeted with the face of non other then The Most Beautiful Man in the World, he's got a black shirt on with a nice pair of washed up jeans and a small smile on his lips when he greets him, Mark's brain short circuits at the sight.

"Hey, sorry to bother you right now, but have you seen a cat pass by?" his small smile is replaced with a look of worry and it took Mark a while to comprehend that he was talking to him, Donghyuck peeks his head out the door and sees the scene unfold and gives a low whistle when he sees the man outside their apartment door.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you called him _'The Most Beautiful Man in the World'_ hyung." Donghyuck teases. Mark all but shoves the younger boy out of the way, embarrassed as he looks at the man apologetically.

"Sorry about that, he's an idiot, please forget what you just heard and I'm sorry but I haven't seen your cat." Mark starts, face coloring and hands too busy wringing the end of his shirt to look at him. He hears the other boy laugh and looks up to see the easy smile back on his lips.

"It's cool. Anyways, if you do see her walking around my place is just upstairs, she usually comes back around this time but hasn't today so I'm a bit worried." The other boy starts, "I'm Jeno by the way, I don't think I've introduced myself yet." 

"Hi, I'm Mark and don't worry I'll look out for your cat if I see her." The Most Beautiful Man in the World- _Jeno-_  raises his hand out and Mark's too quick to shake it, which makes the other boy laugh. "Nice to finally have a name to put on such a cute face." 

**Author's Note:**

> as always, kudos and comments fuels my blood and drive to write. also, if you want to come scream at me about these two hmu @ twitter!
> 
> Also, on Jeno's pov: you'll see him calling Jaemin non stop about Mark to tell him how cute he is every time he sees him, he'll even ask Johnny and Jaehyun for tips on how to talk to the cute boy who lives at the same apartment complex and at one point he finds an excuse to come up to the cute boy's floor to ask/flex to him about his cat.


End file.
